


Blood and Bonding

by MizORbust



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Consensual, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, nnoitra and tesla are disasters: the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizORbust/pseuds/MizORbust
Summary: Nnoitra has some interesting feelings about Tesla. They're something akin to fondness (one could hazard to say love), and also that Nnoitra thinks threatening Tesla is way too much fun. Having sex with him is just something that happens





	Blood and Bonding

Neither of them were quite sure how they’d gotten there. Not that Nnoitra hadn’t fooled around with his Fracción before. Maybe more than that, if he were to admit it to himself, but it’d fallen mostly to the wayside. Telsa was under him, pushed down by Nnoitra’s presence alone, although the hand creeping dangerously towards his throat was definitely helping. Nnoitra knew he could kill him right here, and Tesla wouldn’t even complain. It was honestly funny.

 

He paused, hand lightly around his throat. “You’re good, right, Tesla?” Tesla was always good with whatever Nnoitra wanted, but he had to make sure. One of the only check ups he’d do until this was all over. Tesla nodded. “Good.”

 

And then he was squeezing tightly, constricting Tesla’s windpipe as his Fracción wheezed for breath. They were still mostly clothed, this was just the best kind of foreplay for them. “You fucking like that, Tesla, you freak?” No use mentioning it was turning Nnoitra on.

 

Tesla was still wheezing, until Nnoitra squeezed tighter, and all of his Fracción’s noises stopped. He somehow managed to nod again, his cheeks tear stained and his face red, and Nnoitra let go of his throat. He noted with pride the quickly bruising handprint, the place where his long fingers had been traced delicately around Tesla’s neck.

 

Even out of breath, Tesla managed to get out a couple “Nnoitra-sama”s, before Nnoitra glared at him.

 

“Shut the hell up Tesla, or I’ll gag you.” Tesla silenced himself, in everything but his breathing, looking up at him with a wide eye and red cheeks. “Who let you be this hot?” He ripped into Tesla’s clothes, not caring if they got shredded. Not like everything Tesla owned wasn’t Nnoitra’s by extension. He felt his Fracción’s dick twitch with interest, it was easy from the way he was straddling him.

 

“You fucking like me being rough with you. I could fucking kill you and you’d still probably get off on it.” Another twitch, and Nnoitra’s grin got wider. “I bet I could make you come just from talking about how much I want to maim everything about you, you fucking freak.”

 

Tesla nodded again, and Nnoitra _cackled._

 

“Not tonight, my dear Fracción, you aren’t getting off that easily.” At this point Tesla’s clothes were shredded, and Nnoitra was taking off his. Tesla was fully hard, as he’d been expecting. He slapped him across the face, and Tesla moaned. He really did like taking everything Nnoitra gave him.

 

Time for the real fun.

 

“Beg for it, Tesla. C’mon, tell me how much you want it or I’m leaving your ass here.” Tesla looked like he was struggling to rectify that request with his earlier demand, and then his face smoothed out.

 

“Nnoitra-sama, please fuck me, you’re incredible, I want you inside of me.” The flattery was nice, Nnoitra had to admit. “I want you, I’ve been wanting all day, fuck, please, please Nnoitra-sama.” Tesla moved his hands, as if to grab Nnoitra, before he rested them up above his head again. He would stay at that spot like Nnoitra had chained him there, and they both knew it.

 

“Beg more, Tesla, or do you really want me to gut you? I will, you replaceable little Fracción.” He won’t, because he’s fond of Tesla, and they both know that, but _damn_ was it satisfying.

 

“F-Fuck, Nnoitra-sama, I need you, I need you, please, anything.” Tesla sharply gasps. “Anything, anything, whatever you want, whatever you’ll give me.”  

 

Nnoitra’s teeth are at his throat then, taking only the barest time to mutter “Anything?” against his Fracción’s skin before he’s biting, hard, on the juncture of collarbone and neck. Tesla whines, shifting, but staying still.

 

Nnoitra tastes iron in his mouth, knows he’s drawn blood, and licks a stripe across it, leaving a bloody trail in its wake. Another, on the other side, and then some on his chest, until Tesla has a chain of them, leading down to the hole in his chest and he’s smattered with blood, and Nnoitra’s mouth is dripping with it. It turns Nnoitra on even more, and he licks the area around the hollow hole, just to hear Tesla whine.

 

“Fucking shut up, Tesla.” and the noise is cut off, like he flipped a switch. It was only so he could pull him into a kiss, letting Tesla taste his own blood in Nnoitra’s mouth. Fuck, they were both painfully hard, and he rutted against him for some relief.

 

Tesla, however, didn’t move, even in reciprocation. He would stay still, as if he was bound, until Nnoitra told him. Normally, he liked using Tesla how he wanted, but he could tell it wasn’t going to be enough. “Fuck, Tesla, move!”

 

It seemed to shock him out of his obedience, because his hips rocked against Nnoitra’s, and Nnoitra moaned. Tesla, predictably, was silent aside for some quiet pants, having been told to shut up. Nnoitra dragged his fingers across his fresh wounds, and brought his fingers up to Tesla’s mouth.

 

It was sinful, the way Tesla’s tongue laved across his fingers, even when Nnoitra pushed them in far enough that they would trigger the gag reflex of someone not used to it. Again, he repeated, making Tesla lick his own blood from Nnoitra’s fingers, and he did it with such reverence that even Nnoitra was left breathless.

 

“Shit, if I didn’t have plans, I’d have you blowing me right now.”

 

Tesla took a chance at talking. “I’ll blow you and let you fuck me, Nnoitra-sama.” He said it with such devotion that Nnoitra couldn’t deprive him from that. He lightly shoved him off the bed, although he recovered, and sat up. Tesla was already between his legs, staring like he’d never seen Nnoitra’s cock before in his life. No, he was staring like he’d just beheld something wonderful, and Nnoitra wanted to fuck that look off his face.

 

He knew Tesla knew if he hesitated he wouldn’t get to do it, which explained why he was on his dick like he’d die without it. The other option was he just wanted to so much, and Nnoitra had to concede that would also be correct.

 

Not really much time to talk when Tesla had his dick in his mouth, and Nnoitra threaded a hand in his hair before pulling him down to roughly take the whole thing. To Tesla’s credit, he didn’t gag, just took it as pliant as ever. Nnoitra’s hand tightened painfully in his hair.

 

He stopped pushing him down, however, letting him bob his head and moan around his dick, while Nnoitra watched with one heavily lidded eye, a smile on his face.

 

“Hey Tesla, you think you could get off on just sucking my cock?” Nnoitra liked to tease him about what he could get off to. Tesla tapped once on his thigh, the sign for ‘yes’ and Nnoitra laughed again. “You’re ridiculous Tesla, damn. What the fuck.”

 

Tesla was going at it with more fervor, and Nnoitra had to physically pull him off his dick before it was over too soon. His hand was still in his hair, tangled around blond strands as he looked at the other’s swollen lips and flushed face. He pulled him up to a kiss, not bothered by the fact Tesla had just had his mouth around his cock.

 

And then he dug in hard with his nails, to the sensitive area around Tesla’s hollow hole, blood welling up immediately, and Tesla keened.

 

“You kinky fucker.” that was all Nnoitra had to say before he was picking Tesla up effortlessly and throwing him onto the bed. Tesla immediately spread his legs, looking for all the world like he wanted nothing more then to lose himself in Nnoitra. “Fingerfuck yourself open, Tesla. Do it so I can see.”

 

Tesla obliged, sticking his own fingers into his mouth for lack of lube, and then teasing himself, ghosting a finger over before pressing in. Despite how he knew Nnoitra would tease him, the other hand trailed over his hollow hole, pressing at the sensitive skin there.

 

Nnoitra did laugh again, having taken his own dick into his hand and stroked it to the show. He groaned when Tesla put in a second finger, spreading himself open so Nnoitra could see. The third went in the easiest, his fingers sliding in and out of himself obscenely.

 

He couldn’t wait. Nnoitra was fast at pulling Tesla’s hand away, noting his disappointed whine in the back of his mind as he held Tesla’s hips with his hands, pushing him down. “Arms up, Tesla.” Tesla moved like he’d been bound again, resting his crossed hands near the headboard as Nnoitra put his own fingers in him. They were longer, and could reach places Tesla’s couldn’t, which made them all the more satisfying.

 

Nnoitra was satisfied at how stretched out he was, and he teased the head of his dick at his entrance before pushing in roughly and seating himself in all the way. Tesla’s breath hitched, and Nnoitra flushed.

 

“How the fuck are you so tight, Tesla?” He didn’t wait for an answer, pulling out almost all the way and then pushing back in with the smacking of skin. Tesla moaned, and Nnoitra decided to have pity on him. “You can talk now, Tesla, but if you say some stupid shit I’ll slit your throat.”

 

He felt the way Tesla responded to the threat, knew what he was going to say even before he said it as he kept up the punishing pace. “Oh, _please_ , Nnoitra-sama.” Kinky fuck. He bit down more on Tesla, marking him up. Only he’d be able to see these, given Tesla’s Arrancar uniform, but he didn’t care.

 

Tesla looked lost in pleasure. “You’re fucking me so good, I need it, I need it!” Nnoitra responded by digging his nails into his hips and thrusting against that one spot that would make him lose it. And lose it he did, sobbing praise, tears streaking his face.

 

More vigorous thrusting, as he let go of one hip to press his hand against Tesla’s throat again. Not choking, not this time, just feeling how the gasps and moans felt in his throat. It was absolutely disgustingly attractive.

 

“Shit, shit shit, Nnoitra-sama!” He knew what that meant, Tesla was close already, and he growled.

 

“You don’t come until I tell you to, Tesla.” Tesla knew the rules, but there was no harm telling him again. Tesla composed himself, willing it away, by the look on his face.

 

Nnoitra was going to make this hard for him. He grabbed Tesla’s dick roughly, stroking it in time with his thrusts. One of these days he’d make Tesla break, but he didn’t think today was going to be it.

 

Another kiss, biting through Tesla’s lip to flood his mouth with blood as he moaned, letting it drip down his chin. Even Nnoitra was getting close, his pace faltering. “Come for me, Tesla!”

 

Tesla’s body went tight like bowstring, and he released, spilling between them with a shudder. Even if he was overstimulated, Nnoitra kept fucking him, watching him jolt every time he thrusted in. He was so close, he just needed something…

 

_“Please, Nnoitra-sama!”_

 

He didn’t know why that set him off like it did, but he buried his cock in Tesla, and spilled his load. Nnoitra didn’t wait long to pull out, the sensation too much for him now too, and then he smoothed out Tesla’s hair.

 

It would be easy to clean them up, cleaning up all of the cum first. Tesla still looked fucked out, but Nnoitra didn’t mind doing most of the work. Next he washed off the blood, dried blood would be a pain to sleep in.

 

It was just a waiting game to see when Tesla would come back down to earth, and his only indicator was a hoarse “Nnoitra-sama.”

 

Nnoitra smoothed his hand over his hair again. “You really liked that, damn.” At Tesla’s enthusiastic agreement, he laughed. “Can’t believe you get so horny over me talking about wanting to kill you.” At this point he had a lanky arm around Tesla, pulling him towards his side in something resembling affection.

 

“I love you. Why wouldn’t I like what you offer?”

 

He couldn’t believe the nerve of him. Saying such a thing, putting a name to whatever he was feeling.

 

“Tes, if you say that outside of this room, I will for real gut you.” Tesla nodded, and then yawned.

 

“I know, Nnoitra.”

 

What a weird Fracción he had. Honestly he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> it was way too much fun to write this tbqh, i love nnoites


End file.
